Witch
Witches are supernatural beings who are born with the power to affect change by magical means (Witchcraft). While many witches are the self-proclaimed "Keepers of the Balance," other witches have been known to work against the Balance and use their power for personal gain. History The origin of witchcraft remains unknown, however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches consider themselves "the Servants of Nature," as they make it their duty to maintain balance within the world. Magic Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings dating back to ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers and practice their powers for dark and sinister or selfish deeds. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects and matter with the mind. * Pain Inducement: The ability to inflict agonizing pain by varying means. * Channeling: The ability to harness anything, including energies, powers, emotions, etc, in his surroundings, within themselves, others, so on, and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. * Resurrection: The power to bring the deceased back to life. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. * Necromancy: The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their magical power. * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Mortality: Despite their mystical attributes, witches are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). However, witches can temporarily get around this weakness through the use of protection spells. * Emotions: A witch's magic is subject to the influence of their emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. According to Malachai Parker, strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent a witch from properly accessing their powers. Spells and Rituals One of the defining characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. For reasons unknown, the majority of spells used by practitioners of Spirit Magic and/or Traditional Magic are spoken in an ancient language similar to Latin. However, witches who practice other forms of magic have been known to use spells in different languages. Notable Witches * Ambrose Spellman * Brandon North * Brynne Spellman * Catherine North * Kandice Parker * Kayleigh North * Prince Jackson * Winter Samedi Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Forever Mine (books) Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Supernatural